1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal for viewing multimedia broadcasting, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for processing audio signals involved in a multimedia broadcasting service when a voice call connection is required during the multimedia broadcasting service in progress.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy the recent ever-increasing demand for radio transmission of multimedia data, mobile terminals capable of receiving digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) services have been developed. These mobile terminals each have separate receivers for typical call processing and DMB reception. Hence, they enable users to view digital TV broadcasts in real time and receive a typical mobile call service such as a voice call at the same time.
However, existing mobile terminals capable of receiving digital multimedia data streaming broadcasting cannot receive the typical mobile call service while the broadcast is being viewed. A 2nd generation mobile communication network confines each mobile terminal to one service. In other words, concurrent provisioning of a plurality of services is not available to a mobile terminal. Consequently, the digital multimedia data stream broadcast is interrupted in order to receive the typical mobile call service. On the other hand, a 3rd generation mobile communication network under a multimedia environment will be able to provide concurrent service without interrupting an ongoing service. Thus, a user can conduct a voice call while viewing the digital multimedia data stream broadcast.
Both the DMB and the digital multimedia data streaming broadcasting involve audio signals as well as video signals. In the case of a voice call occurring during the viewing of a broadcast, audio signals for the multimedia broadcast overlap with voice from the voice call.